Just Passing Through
"Just Passing Through" is the 72nd episode of Haven and the twentieth episode of season 5. Synopsis Nathan and Vince travel back to 1983 to learn how Croatoan found a way to Haven. Duke is apprehended by a mysterious foe. Plot Credits Main Cast * Emily Rose as Audrey Parker / Lucy Ripley * Lucas Bryant as Nathan Wournos * Eric Balfour as Duke Crocker Guest Starring * Steve Lund as James Cogan * Richard Donat as Vince Teagues * John Dunsworth as Dave Teagues * Landy Cannon as Young Garland Wuornos * Jonathan Crombie as Young Dave Teagues * George R. Robertson as Stuart Mosley Cast *Aidan McLaughlin as Young Saul *Jamie Proctor as Barbara Colton *Thom Payne as Young Mosley *Anthony Black as Man in Suit *Sean Skerry as Saul Goodwin Quotes *'Nathan': I need some answers about Charlotte's death Dave. Dave: Nathan please understand. It wasn't me. I was being controlled by Croatoan. Nathan: But why would Croatoan want Charlotte dead? Dave: I swear, I don't remember anything. It was just like last time. Nathan: What? Something like this happened before? Dave: 1983. Woke up on the beach once near a body. Nathan: Whose body? Dave: James Cogan, The Colorado Kid, your son. I think I killed him too Nathan. crying I'm so sorry. Nathan: I need to know everything that you remember about the day he died. Dave: I don't remember much about that day. sighs It's all so jumbled. Nathan: Who was there? Anyone suspicious? Dave: There was one stranger. A woman just for a minute. She ran past me just as the thinny opened and I was drawn in. Nathan: Wait, wait, wait. You saw a thinny on the beach? nods Are you sure? Dave: Yeah, the only thing I am sure of. Nathan: Who was that woman? Why was she there? Dave: I don't know. Nathan: and thinks about what Dave told him There's another way into the Void. *'Audrey': I guess nylon was in '83. Nathan: We raided Goodwill. *'Young Saul': Hey, mister. I know you're not a cop around here but they're always too busy to help me anyways. So maybe you can. Nathan: Yeah, what's wrong? Young Saul: My camera got stolen, my good one. Nathan: Did you file a report? Young Saul: I already know who stole it-- a kid in my grade, Duke Crocker. Nathan: Come here. You know that abandoned shed out on East Beach? whispering That's where Duke hides all the things he steals. Go get your camera back. Young Saul: How do you know that? Nathan: Told you, I work for the governement. Get out of here. *'Vince': Excuse me. I'm looking for a David J. Teagues. Young Dave: I'm Dave. Vince: Well, pleasure to meet you. hand I'm Wallace Telman, literary agent. You wrote a piece on the vanishing lobster man of Spruce Island that was, well...sublime. Young Dave: Well, lots of lobstering going on around here. You know, what you know. Vince: Indeed. And if I may be so bold. I think you should get to know the dude ranches in New Mexico immediately. Young Dave: Excuse me. Vince: Mr. Teagues, I'll be blunt. You're a wonderful writer--muscular, nuanced--and I could get you published in Time magazine if you covered an inter-dude-ranch rodeo in New Mexico tomorrow. Young Dave: Tomorrow? Vince: You'd have to leave tonight. Young Dave: Wow. to get suspicious. Wait a minute. Oh, my god. Vincent? Vince: and throws his hat on the ground. Oh, darn it all! *'Nathan': Garland, I need to talk to Barbara Colton. I think she can do something. Garland: No, you're not going anywhere until you tell me who the hell you are. Nathan: Okay, it sounds like I am talking nonsense, but I am on your side. I am trying to save Haven. Garland: Save Haven? What's your interest in this? You're not with the FBI. You're not with the State Police. I can't find a record on you anywhere. Why don't we just start with you telling me your real name? Nathan: My first name really is Nathan. I was born here at the Ping, 12:43 a.m., December 14 to Elizabeth and Max Hansen. But I took my adoptive father's last name. I'm Nathan Wuornos. I'm your son. *'Duke': Hey, I got an idea. You can just let me slip out of that bathroom window, say I-I sucker-punched you alright? And in return, I can set you up with a life where you never have to wear a suit again. You know what I'm saying? *'Nathan': voiceover Duke, it's Nathan, writing from 1983. Guess it's my turn to write a letter from the past. I know we didn't end in a great place but I need your help. I've found a way to save Haven once and for all. But I can't do it without you. I need you to find a member of the Colton family and bring em back to the shroud to Haven. Please, I'm counting on you. Duke: Hailie. Featured music * "Do Whatcha Feel" by Len Boone Notes * This is James Cogan's first since appearing in Thanks for the Memories. * According to Syfy's site. the name Agent Butterworth is a reference to Nathan's love for pancakes.http://www.syfy.com/haven/photos/fun-facts-just-passing-through References Category:Season 5